Seriously Jealousy
by V-R-Ka
Summary: [AU] Ia tersenyum sambil menatap dalam pada sepasang amethyst di depannya. "Karena aku tak ingin kau menjauh dan menganggapku menjengkelkan."


Seriously Jealousy

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Just like human, this fic isn't perfect

.

.  
.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

Penuh kendali, entah itu terhadap sekelilingnya ataupun terhadap dirinya sendiri. Seperti itulah kesan orang-orang terhadapnya. Ia menikmati itu, karena ia bisa melihat bagaimana orang-orang mendengarkannya dan menghormatinya.

Tapi belakangan ini ia tak bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Ia mencoba tenang, tapi perasaan gelisah menderanya. Ia bertingkah biasa, tapi gemuruh di dalam dadanya membuatnya sesak. Dan itu semua ada hubungannya dengan sosok manis berambut cokelat yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya, yang tak pernah bertingkah lebih dari berpegangan tangan, kecuali satu kecupan singkat di pipi, yang terjadi saat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kekasihnya, yang dengan sangat luwesnya bersandar, menggandeng, merangkul, bahkan memeluk teman-teman lelakinya.

Kekasihnya, yang naif, yang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya mengatakan, "mereka teman-temanku, aku percaya pada mereka." Lalu, apa gadis itu tak mempercayainya?

Ia tak peduli jika gadis cokelatnya itu menggelendot manja pada Shikamaru. Si jenius itu mungkin terlalu malas untuk menjauh ataupun melepaskan genggaman kekasihnya.

Ia hanya akan mengedikkan bahu jika melihat kekasihnya berdekatan dengan si pirang pembuat onar. Naruto terlalu tergila-gila dengan Sakura untuk melirik gadisnya.

Ia akan tertawa kecil jika melihat Inuzuka Kiba menggoda kekasihnya, karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kiba suka menggoda siswi-siswi di sekolah mereka setiap kali punya kesempatan.

Yang membuatnya gusar adalah senyum kecil yang ditampakkan seorang lelaki berambut kelam saat gadis beriris hazel itu bicara tentang idenya di rapat OSIS sore ini. Orang itu bahkan mengatakan setuju sebelum dimintai pendapat. Cih! Dasar arogan, ia pasti sengaja melakukan itu untuk membuatnya kesal. Karena lelaki itu tahu kalau ia paling tak suka jika dihubungkan dengannya.

"Ne~~ji," ia selalu suka mendengarkan namanya keluar dari bibir kemerahan itu. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Aku ingin singgah di kedai es krim." Sepertinya ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari kalau yang lain sudah pulang.

"Eh, yang lain kemana?" Ruangan dengan deretan kursi yang di tata berbentuk elips itu nyaris kosong. Hanya ia dan gadis yang belakangan ini sering mengisi pikirannya disana.

Sepasang mata indah itu mengerjap bingung, "sudah pulang, tadi mereka pamit padamu dan kau mengangguk." Ia menatapnya khawatir sekarang. "Kau sakit?" Gadis itu meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Neji kemudian meraba pipinya, memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan suhu badannya.

"Aku tak apa, Tenten." Ia menangkap tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia menarik satu kursi mendekat dengan tangan yang satunya. "Duduklah dulu. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Kerutan samar muncul di wajah berbentuk hati itu. Di dalam _shoujo manga_ yang pernah dibacanya, kalimat seperti ini tak berakhir indah.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu," Neji memulai, genggamannya tak ia lepaskan. "Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

Tenten mengangguk dengan cepat, "tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mau jadi pacarmu kalau aku tak percaya."

Satu alis Neji terangkat mendengar jawaban polos Tenten. "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku ingin kau jujur mengenai hubungan kita." Melihat pupil Tenten yang melebar, ia buru-buru meralat. "Apapun yang kau pikirkan sekarang, bukan seperti itu. Begini, aku tak ingin bertingkah seperti pacar posesif, aku akui aku sedikit terganggu akan kedekatanmu dengan teman-teman lelakimu. Bolehkah aku tahu alasan kau bersikap manja pada mereka tapi menjaga jarak denganku?" Tanyanya cepat.

Iris cokelat itu hanya menampakkan kebingungan sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Kau aneh hari ini, Neji." Ujarnya singkat.

"Aku sedang serius," sahutnya tegas.

"OK. Neji, kau ingat siapa aku sebelum menjadi kekasihmu?" Satu anggukan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ya, aku tong sampahmu, tempatmu berkeluh kesah tentang para mantan kekasihmu. Kau ingat berapa kali kau datang dan mengomel padaku tentang perempuan-perempuan yang bertingkah manja padamu dan betapa menjengkelkannya perempuan-perempuan itu?"

Neji hanya terdiam, jawabannya adalah tak terhitung.

Satu tangan Tenten membelai lembut pipi Neji. "Saat aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu, aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tak akan menjadi salah satu dari perempuan-perempuan yang menyebalkan bagimu." Ia tersenyum sambil menatap dalam pada sepasang amethyst di depannya. "Karena aku tak ingin kau menjauh dan menganggapku menjengkelkan."

"Tapi kau tidak seperti itu. Aku ingin kau ganggu. Apapun ide konyolmu, rasa kesalmu, ceritakan padaku."

 _Shock._ Tenten hanya bisa memandangi kekasihnya itu sambil ternganga. "Apa kau benar-benar Hyuuga Neji?" Ia berkedip beberapa kali. "Apa kau makan sesuatu yang aneh?" Kekasih barunya yang pendiam itu baru saja mengatakan hal yang tak pernah terbesitkan di otak Tenten.

"Tenten," suaranya terdengar lembut namun penuh dengan peringatan.

"Aku mengerti, Neji. Tapi, ya ampun. Sepertinya aku bisa menarik kesimpulan dari ini, tapi Neji, kau cemburu. Astaga, entah mimpi ap-," kalimat itu tak terselesaikan karena sepasang bibir dengan antusias menangkap bibirnya lembut.

"Manis," bisik Neji saat melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Tenten. Seperti hendak menekankan maksudnya ia menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia mengangkat tangan mereka yang masih bertautan ke bibir Tenten dan mengusap jejak bekas bibirnya disana. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, aku serius, Tenten."

.

.  
End

* * *

A/N:

Maafkan saya untuk Fic yang WTH ini.

Pengen bikin fluff tapi jadinya aneh.


End file.
